Behest Redamancy
by TheMaxx
Summary: After getting their memories restored from the Genesis Wave, the Freedom Fighters struggle with the reality of their actions. Sally Acorn, in particular, learns she has more in common with herself in the past reality than she would have liked. She attempts to control her nature, and become better. But she quickly finds out, unlike her past reality, she needs to succumb...


_**Disclaimer**_ _-_ I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything Sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

This story takes place post reboot and will deal with elements of the post reboot Archie Sonic and pre-reboot.

Hey peps, I'm not back from my haitus but I had the urge to write something real quick. This story came from the suggesting of a reader, **Apexwolf77,** thanks for the idea. Although I wasn't going to write this I had a writing itch even though I'm swampeed by work. But anyways, this is my first venture with Sally. I've never written a story about her so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Evening was starting to set in this part of Mobius…

Scattered clouds and typical red hues cascaded across the skies as an aircraft sped through the air away from a domed city. The Sky Patrol! It was the freedom fighter's mobile base, not quite as large as the Death Egg, but quite the counter to it. Gold and blue it was sort of shaped like Mobotropolis, round and dome shaped, only it had two large wings, and two huge thrusters in the rear of the ship that propelled it at searing fast speeds. And after refueling and restocking the Sky Patrol flew away from Mobotropolis to its next destination, their ensuing mission all the way on the other side of Mobius.

Though it hadn't been long since the Freedom Fighters memories were restored, or they would all say, their past memories were forced upon them…

They all felt they would rather have not known now that they had them…

As if it wasn't enough being in endless war with Eggman in this reality, now they had memories from a different reality, akin to a past life in their minds…

From the lives of their current reality, they were already worn down by the forces of evil. They had their own back stories in this life, separate from the reality they were now aware of. Now they also had the weight of the past reality on their minds. Knowing they had essentially lost the fight against Eggman in their past reality…

All the struggles, the drama, the tears, the suffering, the lies…

All of their past struggles were now compounded and added to the struggles they fought in their current lives. Every current fight against Eggman only reminded them of the past fights they had with him, and seeing the lifetime of struggles they had with him before only served to demoralize them. As it showed them the long road, they might have ahead of them…

Would they win?

If nothing else, their past memories were just a heavy burden. Remembering a past life was not very cool when most of it was suffering. And all they had fought for, for the good of the world, and their personal lives, they all remembered, the memories were still clear, by the end, everything in all their lives came crashing down…

Suffice it to say, remembering it all, it was overbearing…

Way too much…

Despite that one member of the Freedom Fighters seem to be more disturbed than the rest. Sally acorn, Princess of the kingdom of acorn, and de facto leader of the Freedom Fighters. She had just got changed back into her combat clothes, short-sleeved blue vest, short black pants, blue and white shoes, and ring blades on her wrist. Though she was considered the leader, she couldn't control Sonic. No one did. He didn't consider himself under anyone. He did whatever he wanted and played whatever role he wanted. And though a weak smile was on Sally's face as she walked down a corridor, it quickly dissolved into a sad expression.

As she remembered…

The control...

Her head slowly dipped and she briefly turned her head side to side. It was like the relationships of their current reality had been destroyed. As with every happy thought of building relationships with her friends was met with a sinking feeling in her gut. She wanted to do this or that, but they all remembered something negative they had done in their old memories, and it left them feeling off put by one another.

A negative thing they had said or done, and after the insult it kind of made them not want to get closer to one another. Even though they had not done that in this reality, it left them in a strange place where they were insulted by one another but still friends as they had not done that at the same time.

So technically they had never done such a negative thing to one another…yet they had…

With a heavy sigh, Sally lifted her head as she neared one of the open doors of the corridor. She peaked her head inside the lunch room seeing Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie. Tails was preparing something at a counter, Bunnie sat at a table, and Antoine sipped on a drink with his back against the wall.

They all seem to acknowledge her as she spoke, regaining her weak smile as she spoke "Everyone should hit the hay in a few hours, by the time we wake up, we'll be fighting."

With halfhearted nods they all went back to what they were doing, blankly staring in any direction lost in thought. And Sally watched for a moment as her saddened expression returned. Funnily enough the lives of their current reality and their past ones were similar. Sally glanced briefly at Bunnie and Antoine. Bunnie still hailed from the southern bairons and there were still disagreements between the North and the South. Though it was unlike in the past timeline, the North and the South were still intact. Bunnie had still been robotocized though it was not Eggman in this current timeline that was directly the cause. She had sustained severe injuries in an attack by Eggman when she was younger and uncle Chuck in order to save her life replaced half of her body parts with cybernetic limbs. Still her left arm and two legs. Otherwise, it was pretty much the same as the past timeline…

Except…Antoine and Bunnie were married before…

Sally glanced over at Antoine finishing his drink and crushing the cup in his hand. In this timeline, Antoine's life was the most similar to the past timeline. Only he and Bunnie were married before…

Sally glanced at both of them…neither of them had made any eye contact since she poked her head in the room…

Needless to say, it had remained awkward between them as she did speak with Bunnie in private, and it was pretty well-established that there was no such thing going on between them or anyone. Not in this timeline at least…

The memories of their marriage flashed in Sally's mind. There was a lot of drama…and it seemed it was something they both wanted to forget…

Sally sighed one last time as she removed herself from the doorframe and began moving down the hallway again. She glanced at Tails as she left the lunch room. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, she really was just wandering around the Sky Patrol. But she was heading in the general direction of an outside area so she could…think…

She could hear the wrapping of the wind on the door that led to the outside in this corridor down the hall. Her saddened expression returned as she dragged her feet across the floor. Tails life was very similar to the past reality too. He lived his life as normal as he could, ran into Sonic, and went on adventures with him. That was how he met the Freedom Fighters in this reality and in the past reality. But the drama of the past memories seems to haunt him too…

He recalled that he couldn't believe that he fought Sonic over a girl…

That and he had much other drama with his parents. He didn't remember his parents in this reality, neither did Amy nor Sonic. Also, the fights with Eggman that all seemed fruitless in their current reality.

And it was something that bothered them all…because if they weren't mistaken it just wasn't the memories they relived…some of the residual feelings had seem to come with it as well…

They all weren't sure at first…but after living with them for a while now they were all sure they…felt…what they remembered too…

And it freaked them all out…

The feelings bothered him, affected how he felt about his life in their current reality. Self-guilt, anger, and shame he tried not to let get in the way of his good relationship with Sonic in this current reality. Because, for the most part, in this current reality their relationships had never been better. But they were tainted now…

They didn't know what they were doing now…what was going to happen with all their relationships…

Sally swallowed a lump in her throat as she was experiencing everything Tails felt and more. Trying to bottle what she was currently feeling at the moment…

But Sally was nearing the exit to the outside and was almost glad to be there for a moment when Amy suddenly came out of a room nearby. They paused locking eyes for a moment, but they gave each other a quick curt nod and went in opposite directions. And Sally felt more guilt wash over her…

She quickened her pace and opened the door to the outside. Warm and cool air washed into the corridor as she stepped outside onto one of the Sky Patrol's balconies. Sally quickly walked over to the railing and leaned on to it. She glanced down below at the fast-moving ground above the forest they were above, then lifted her vision to the red hues of the evening sky. It was still quite warm out even this high up…

Her saddened expression remained, trying to let the bubbling in her stomach die down. Amy…

If anyone's relationship had been strained it was theirs. Past memories flashed in Sally's mind again…

Amy's life was similar to the past reality, but the one constant was her undying love for Sonic. She had chased Sonic in this reality just the same, but in the past reality, it was worse…

Sonic never returned the feelings…

Instead…Sonic chased her…

In every past instance in the memories, Sonic, ignored her. Instead choosing to try and reconcile their…relationship…if you could even call it that…

It hurt Amy to know such things…

To the point that whenever she interacted with Amy, these burdensome feelings would resurface. And Sally's eyes downcast as the wind rushed past her ears…

That she was in a relationship with Sonic…

That Amy's feelings remained unrequited. That Sonic never loved her…

It was a huge strain that Sally wished would go away. Only…in this current reality…she sometimes felt inklings of…feelings…toward Sonic…

And her heart raced at the thoughts…

There was nothing going on between anybody…

Or at least, she wasn't so sure anymore…

And they were not feelings from the past reality. They were feelings she had developed in this current reality, before they regained their memories, getting to know Sonic in this current reality…

She could remember…the feelings from the past reality that she felt about him as well…

But…

she had her own feelings, right now, in this reality…

The thing was, she did not have these feelings about Sonic for quite a time in this reality. Nothing was going on between anyone, even now, and it sort of surprised her when she began to notice her feelings about the hedgehog…

It was only when the Freedom Fighters started doing collaborations with Sonic, Tails, and Amy, that she did. As she got to know Sonic better by being in close proximity on missions. She didn't use to believe her father, but now she did…many relationships did happen by proximity…

And now she was afraid that the memories of the past reality were starting to bleed over and affect how she was currently feeling…

And it made it hurt even more. As it was if Amy was just finding out, that the guy she liked was in a relationship. The feeling that…she was closer to Sonic than Amy ever was…

And she had feelings about that situation she could remember from the past reality. And she wasn't saying her feelings from the past reality weren't real, but the feelings she had now, that she had developed now, in this reality, they were real, and they were different…

Sally blankly stared out below as the Sky Patrol flew past the forest and out above ocean. A weak smile came over her lips…

She wouldn't deny it…she liked Sonic…

It was not for the same reasons as her past self, which their romantic pursuits had made them blind. She didn't know…she just liked him…

At the moment, she could say for certain her feelings were more platonic, a romantic platonic…but still more friendship….

The past memories were unfortunately making a blur, of not just her feelings, but everyone's, and she, and everyone, were trying to make sense of the lives of their current reality and the past…

An although no one were in relationships, there were still feelings amongst her friends, her self-included. Amy was expected to be after Sonic still, but Bunnie, in particular, was talking about a certain blue individual they knew in an unapologetic fashion. Sally donned a slightly irritated face. She needed to watch them…for…leadership reasons…

Antoine if not flirting with herself or Bunnie was always trying to seduce the ladies whenever he had the chance. He loved the attention. It seemed he and Sonic shared one thing, they liked no strings attached. But though they expressed feelings about, they just weren't involved with one another. They all had no plans to either…

Although things were changing again…

But whenever her current feelings came up, so did the past memories, and all the terrible things that had happened between them…

And Sally's saddened face returned. Sally sighed again facing this dilemma day after day. Nicole might have been the only neutral one, though what they remembered of her from the past reality was much different than the back story of her current reality. She was much more shrouded in mystery in the past reality with her creator being unknown, but her creator, Dr. Ellidy, in this reality, created her in hopes of saving his daughter. It did not work as planned but Nicole still was created, and he gave her to Sally at a young age.

Admittedly, there seemed to be more to Nicole than Dr. Ellidy lead on. Nicole seemingly expressing emotions was something the good doctor did not explain. And all the Freedom Fighters, Nicole included, were sure to question him someday in the future. Machines couldn't feel, so that meant there was more than Dr. Ellidy was telling them.

And though Sally held her saddened expression, her thoughts drifted to the most eclectic individual of the group, Sonic. Sonic, and maybe even Tails and Amy, were not completely permanent members of the group, though they did spend a lot of time together lately.

Out of all of them Sonic had the most drastically different history in this reality. For the most part, as Sonic had told them, he had always been out there, traveling around Mobius and just doing whatever he did. He was not tied to anyone or anything. He was literally as free as the wind…

But it wasn't until Eggman came into the picture that he started getting involved in conflicts. And they all knew in this current reality what the back story of Sonic was when he started gaining more attention; attention that he has stated that he does not like. No one really knows where Eggman came from in this reality…

However, years had gone by as the people around Mobius watched from a distance as Sonic butted heads with Eggman. She remembered when she was younger, watching his conflicts with Eggman. Her and those around her saw the conflicts, but unfortunately were impartial to it. The conflicts were far away and not affecting their lives directly. So, they brushed it off and hoped that he stopped Eggman, but it didn't, and one day it came to them…

Year after year, every conflict that Sonic engaged with Eggman got bigger…

First, it was the biggest factory on Mobius when Eggman was ever first to be known, then Sonic chased Eggman into the sky with Tails thwarting the first Death Egg, then fighting against Knuckles with Tails at his side as they try to stop Eggman on Angel Island, and on and on and on…

Until it reached them…

So, Sonic had been out there, doing what he did, not because of any particular reasons, but because it was who he was…

A smirk came over Sally's face. As Princess, she found him to be quite regal. His actions...charming and handsome...

She was inspired by Sonic after seeing him take on Dr. Eggman, so with what resources they had left after Eggman destroyed Mobotropolis, it helped create the Sky Patrol. They were just a ragtag group of Freedom Fighters. Sally snickered to herself, she didn't think anyone would ever come to the level that Sonic had achieved on his own.

The extraordinary life he lived…

Quite charming indeed…she thought with a silly grin on her face…

And though she was a princess of a fallen kingdom, she kept her wits and dignity about herself. Hoping that one day she would rebuild her family name and her kingdom. And blankly Sally started to daydream as she leaned on the railing of the balcony. Remembering some of the positive of the past memories.

Despite all the terrible happenings, the kingdom of acorn stood strong for quite a time. There were even some quiet times she remembered. Times where she and Sonic…had almost…did it…

Where they almost were in communion with one another…

With her kingdom intact, royalty and power, there was a sense of security. There was some fuzzy memory of her trying to get Sonic to be at her side…

Because in that moment in time, everything was decent, it was the perfect time for him to assimilate, her to become queen…

For them to get…married…

And as much as Sally tried, a blush, and a red tent flushed her cheeks. It gave her tingles the thought of marriage…

Could it be possible here…

But soon those happy thoughts were ravaged by all the things she had done…

And it made her feel bad thinking those happy feelings, wanting to re-create what had happened in the past reality. Sally then closed her eyes as a bad feeling washed over her. There was no way in this current reality that Sonic would ever go for that…

And there were multiple reasons she figured why. One was, would Sonic even care for that type of lifestyle? Sally shook her head with her eyes closed. Of course not, it was obvious…

She was similar to her past reality in the sense that she still held strong convictions towards her lifestyle, that being, her royal lineage. It was a part of her and a part of her that she did not want to give up. In fact, she liked it. She liked all the perks of being a princess, and she liked being a leader, she was never a follower in either reality. Like herself in the past reality, she liked being in control. Domineering everything she came across to control her life…

For if she did not have control of her life, what was the point of living? To make a better life for herself. What would happen if she didn't have control? She didn't want to know…

It was the one trait she and her past self-shared wholly. But seeing her past memories now, it also made her see and question, why was the only trait they shared was controlling and domineering?

Sally felt a tinge of dread though already knowing the answer though, because she always had this domineering aspect of herself in this reality now too…

It was unlike her feelings, which had developed over time. As she grew up, her lifestyle was always that of getting what she wanted. Asserting control because she always had it in royalty. Just like her past self…

She never saw her assertion as a bad thing. There was nothing wrong with being self-confident, but seeing how controlling she was before made her question herself. She had those traits now. She could be bossy at times…

Well…more than that…sometimes…others pulled away and didn't like her much when she did so…

She'd had some incidents and arguments with others in this reality. She sure had them in the past reality. But it made her see it was already in motion, and what could her trying to control lead to in the future? And it worried her…because she knew she could not just…turn it off…

And now with her feelings in the mix…she felt the urge again…

She wanted…him…but was trying to stop herself…

Sonic on the other hand…

She knew he would not adapt to being still. He was ever-changing and trying to tie him to rules; he had never lived like that in this current reality. Two, as her feelings grew she knew without asking he was already trying to help her rebuild her kingdom. The problem was getting him to stay…

Because of her past memories of the past reality…she had been entertaining the idea of him becoming…King…

But she knew that would not go over well with him. The past reality memories were enough for that, but she also knew Sonic in this current reality well enough. Sally opened her eyes blankly staring at the reflection of the sun on the ocean below as they flew by.

She could not convince him…

There would be no convincing…

She was not trying to hold him down…like she had before…

He would be out there…being himself…

No matter what happened…

He was not going to stop for anyone…not her…

And that was something she saw herself in her past reality fail to understand…

She thought it was wise to not give weight to the same ideas of herself in the past reality. Trying to coerce Sonic into a life that did not coincide with his, just because she…loved him…

Selfish…

Oh, she remembered…

The love triangles...

They both were on and off; he had seen different people as she was interested in others as well. And though they eventually always got back together their relationship was always self-sabotage. She remembered a time when they broke up, and then she started dating someone else…

Yet at the same time, that was how dating and relationships went, right? As a slight frown crossed her lips Sally knew she was lying to herself. Regardless, after a break up with someone, some of that trust is gone. Yes, you date people to get to know if you are going to be with that person. But even after she gave Sonic a 'second chance', from what she remembered Sonic was definitely less trustworthy of her. She remembered her interest in knuckles and Jeffrey St. John. Monkey Khan even…

And she couldn't remember this bit, but she knew just from common sense in this reality that couldn't have played well in their relationship.

She remembered the flings Sonic had with Mina and Fiona. They were much more short-lived than hers…

They were both at fault in that aspect…

And then Sally remained still for a moment. A blank expression on her face as the wind ruffled her clothing. She slapped him in front of a lot of people…

She couldn't remember the exact details, just, she had. Her selfish will for her love…is why she had done it…

She remembered the argument, trying to hold him back because he had almost died, almost trying to force him to do what she wanted. To stop fighting and be at her side…

To which he predictably said…No…

A shaky sigh escaped her lips, and her shoulders slumped. She remembered times when she was mad at him, and she showed interest in other men, knuckles, because she was angered. She didn't know all the reasons why they broke up so often and got back together, but it was certainly affecting their relationship, of her and Sonic in this current reality.

She didn't know what she was thinking in the past reality, but the hindsight let her step back and see how stupid she had acted…

She didn't know how their relationship lasted that long with all the drama between them…

And Sally buried her head into her arms as she leaned on to the railing, groaning in frustration. She like liked Sonic…but with all that baggage, it was hard to see anything beyond friendship with Sonic in this reality…

Not that she knew that anything could happen, but she maybe one day would…like to try…

She had her own feelings…right now…

Although she was doubting if she should just abandon and ignore her feelings. From where she was standing it didn't look like anything good could come from it…

Especially not after…Sally swallowed a lump in her throat…

Not after…she was turned into that metal monstrosity…

Remembering the end of the past reality disturbed her the most. Everything was destroyed, even herself. Sonic continued to chase her, even after she was turned into a robot…

Even she could admit in this reality, that that was unhealthy…

And their unhealthy relationship made her feel more guilt as they both should have just let it go…

Though she doubted Sonic wanted anything to do with her, in that capacity, love and relationships, in this reality, because all of the history between them in the past reality. And that just wasn't who he was in this reality. As the feelings of frustration and embarrassment passed, Sally lifted her head with an annoyed expression on her face. Because just as fast as the bad memories had come, she started daydreaming again, thinking and feeling what it would be like if she and Sonic ever got together in this reality…

Holding hands…

Even though it wasn't reality now, she experienced the feeling of that reality as she visualized it in her mind…

And maybe…just maybe…if she continued to vibrate on this frequency…feeling this feeling now…maybe one day it would become her reality…

And because the wind was so loud out here on the balcony of the Sky Patrol, Sally didn't hear the door behind her open. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her as she daydreamed. Instead, she was startled by the new visitor who leaned on the railing next to her.

"What you thinking about?" Sonic said through a grin.

"Wha? Huh?" Sally said as she stumbled, grabbing a hold of the railing to steady herself.

Sonic saw the flushed look on her face but thought nothing of it as he continued "How long you been out here?"

Sally gave him a wise look and playfully pushed him "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Sonic chuckled as he grabbed a hold of the railing after Sally pushed him. Though he really hadn't snuck up on her, they both knew she was just caught off guard. Sally huffed as she looked down below again, telling him a white lie "Quite a while actually, just been thinking about the logistics of the mission. This could be big if we pull this off…"

Sonic donned a determined look, staring down below as well now "I bet, it'll be a big score for the kingdom of acorn. Speaking of which, after this mission I'm heading off again…"

"For how…long…" Sally said with hesitation.

"Don't know…" Sonic responded to her.

And Sally felt a bit saddened again hearing that he was about to split from the Freedom Fighters again. She wished he'd stay…

Not only because of her feelings, but also because when he was around, they got so much more done. Before they even knew him in this reality, before they even met him, he had always been out in Mobius. He followed his own rules, and he spoke his truth unapologetically. And most importantly he stayed true to himself.

And his truth was, that he was unguarded and unbound. Running around and roaming Mobius because he wanted to…by his own will…

He was not going to sit still for anyone…

And Sally frowned a bit as she glanced at him in her peripheral vision, as she was not one to hold him down. Their friendship in this reality had always been open. She never tried to tell him what to do outside of business. So, she didn't know why she was hesitating all of a sudden…

Sonic might be gone as long as he wanted…

The longest period of time he disappeared was almost half a year. In this reality, he was always going to be independent from the Freedom Fighters. Sally spoke again as her expression became blank "Thanks for the heads up, we'll start planning smaller-scale attacks while you are away."

Sonic nodded quietly, then spoke "Amy told me to come get you, dinner is almost ready."

"Good, I am hungry." Sally said as she continued to lean on the railing and look down below.

Sonic removed himself from the railing and was getting ready to turn back inside, but Sally spoke again breaking the silence "Sonic…"

Sonic paused looking over at her, but she dared not look at him. She kept her blank expression, speaking in a mono tone voice "About what happened…between us…"

Sonic then frowned, and he remained quiet as Sally continued, "It's in the past…but I'm sorry…I don't want our current relationships to be affected by what we did…"

And there was a short pause as the howl of the wind whipped Sonic's quills around, and Sally's clothing and hair as well. They had never really discussed this since they regained their memories, but at least Sonic figured getting the truth out in the open resolved it much faster, so he engaged her.

"To be honest, those past memories don't even sound like me. Everything between…us…we did what we did at the time…we should do the same now…in this present moment…" Sonic said with an air of seriousness.

And his words stung a bit, as he did acknowledge their relationship, but she wasn't sure if what they should do now meant, reconcile…what was between them…or be in this present where there was nothing between them…

Maybe she was moving too fast, her feelings were still new in this reality. Even so, she felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Why did it bother her so…

"We sure had our times." Sonic said thoughtfully "Anything can happen."

"You don't want to go through all that again, do you?" Sally said sarcastically as she finally glanced at him with a smirk.

Sonic grinned back at her "No way!"

Sally nodded her head chuckling weakly, "Yeah…" Sally paused "Me neither…"

Sally finally removed herself from the railing and joined Sonic as he turned around and they walked back to the door that led back inside the Sky Patrol. Before Sonic opened the door he couldn't help but notice Sally struggling to smile. He paused blinking his eyes, surprised he did not notice this from her.

And it was quiet…

They stared at one another in the silence of the wind blowing around them…

And Sally froze where she stood as she blinked her eyes and struggled to hold a smile. Now that he'd seen her, she couldn't hide it anymore. She was trying to sneak in the door without him noticing, get inside and pretend like nothing happened.

She thought she could hold it down…

However, her emotions seemed to have gotten the better of her. Sonic remained silent, but now with a slight frown on his face as Sally began rapidly blinking her eyes to stop her tears. However, it was no use as her face began to falter, and her expression became worried.

Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she remained silent not knowing what to say. She didn't know what to do to console what she felt inside. And then a hand reached out and cupped her face. Sally's eyes widened as Sonic's thumb wiped a single tear from her eyes.

And it was obvious to Sonic there was more about what happened between them. And from Sally's body language, he could see she was holding back. Sonic let his hand fall away from her face, he understood why she held back, and what she wanted to do…

So, Sonic opened his arms and held them open for her to move…

And Sally moved without hesitation, practically running to him and wrapping herself in his embrace, placing her hands on his chest. She cried and Sonic patted her back with a determined expression.

 _"Sonic…I didn't mean to…"_ Sally said through her cries.

But Sonic silenced her and her qualms "It's done."

And after he said those words, a silence came over them. They both heard nothing but the large engines of the Sky Patrol and wind blowing past their ears. His words were so freeing…

"Hey Sal…" Sonic broke the silence.

And Sally's eyes shot open with tears still flowing. He used her old nickname…from before…

"No hard feelings…okay?"

Sally pushed back and looked up at him with her still saddened expression. He was grinning, and she remained silent. He grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. It was quiet for a moment as they looked at one another, and another bout of tears overcame Sally as she smiled weakly, and wept, falling back onto his chest.

Sally quietly knew…

Sonic spoke one final time "If you vibrate at the feeling, what you feel will eventually become your reality…

And when Sally's tears eventually stopped, and her tears dried from the rushing wind around them, she smiled a weak smile, but this time it was happier…

As they let go of one another one of the Freedom Fighters on the other side of the door noticed them. Tails opened the door with a smile and Sally and Sonic both smiled as well. Sonic stepped through first. The light from the inside of the Sky Patrol flushed outwards as the sun was starting to get low in the sky, and it was getting dark out on the balcony. Sally made her way towards the door but there was some turbulent wind, and it made her stumble and almost fall. But someone caught her hand…

Sally looked up at Sonic grinning at her, with Tails doing the same next to him. Sally then squeezed his hand in return…

Yeah…she did like like him…

As he helped her stand and pulled her into the door Sally did not let go of his hand immediately as they walked down the corridor to the lunch room to eat dinner. Tails didn't seem to notice when she did eventually let go so nobody said anything. Sonic more or less confirmed that he did not want a relationship. He never had one in this reality, and he seemed pretty happy and content with himself.

At the same time, he let go of all the stuff that happened in the past, forgiving her and himself for their unhealthy relationship in the past reality and all the drama and chaos that came from it. And it gave her a glimmer of hope, that he didn't say no in this reality. He just said he didn't want to do what happened before…Right?

Yeah, she might be stretching it a bit…

Nevertheless, the possibilities of what could develop in this reality swirled through her mind. She smiled at him as she sat down at one of the tables. He briefly caught her stare but was interrupted by Rotor and other Freedom Fighters asking him questions. It was just like Sonic said, anything could happen, and though she knew she could never slow him down, she hoped one-day something could happen between them…again…

With some convincing of course…

* * *

Well I hope you like it, leave me criticism as well please if you are so included to do so. I also wanted to take a moment and talk about this character. First, this short story is just just a concept, I wont be continuing it if at all. You know the thing I noticed about Sally from the other characters I've written? Sally has no unique or defining character traits. After reading her personality profile I'm still drawing a blank. She's a leader, shes head strong, opinionated, she can be hard on herself, she can be insecure, and shes caring...

Ok, guess what, so is every other character. These attributes could be applied to anyone! What makes her unique or different? The answer I found is, there is nothing unique about Sally. There are people who have gone into better analysis than me, and there are many reasons I dont like this character. I see the reason why now. Shes got not struggle, no conflict. We'll thats what I attempted to do in this story. I have attempted to give Sally a defining character trait. What is that trait you say? Domineering.

If theirs anything I see this character struggle with its this. She has control issues that I have tried to weave into the fabric of this story and her character. I wonder if anyone will notice the subtle attribute throughout this text. Sally is always trying to assert her will, in her life, over people. Did you notice how Sally has trouble trying not to control things around her? If this story were to continue it would be about just that. Her struggling with her control issues, how her trying to control stuff is making things worse, and her ultimately learning to let things go. Hence the title of the story. Like my other stories the title is very important and outlines what the whole story is about. Sally demanding love in return. Get it? Her trying to control to get love? So I hope you enjoyed reading and maybe one day I can get back to writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
